Christmas Eve
by Ellys
Summary: Mione macht Min ein überraschendes Weihnachtsgeschenk.


For my perfect little honey. I love you !

Es gab nicht viel in ihrem Leben , dass sie wirklich von ganzem Herzen liebte. Ihre Kekse, ihre so ferne Heimat, den Beruf, den sie gewählt hatte, ja, und einen sehr besonderen Menschen. Minerva hatte so oft versucht sich gegen dieses warme Gefühl zu wehren, wenn sie den Raum betrat und ihr eins dieser bezaubernden Lächeln schenkte.

Sie schalt sich in Gedanken einen Dummkopf, wie kam sie nur auf diese absurde Idee, Mione könnte sie lieben. Nicht als Professor, nicht als Mentor. Sondern als Frau. Minerva bemerkte, dass sie Mione ungewöhnlich lang angesehen hatte und blickte hastig zur Seite.

Weihnachten macht dich jedes Mal wieder schwach altes Mädchen schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Heute war der letzte Schultag, ab morgen begannen die Ferien und damit würde sie Mione 3 endlos lange Wochen nicht mehr sehen.

Zeit genug, Abstand zu bekommen und sich die Sinnlosigkeit ihrer Hoffnung vor Augen zu führen. Hermione war ihre begabteste Schülerin, sie war den anderen in ihrer Klasse weit voraus, sie hatte diesen typischen Gryffindor Mut, den Minerva so an ihr liebte, die schlanke Gestalt einer Nymphe, in ihren Augen leuchteten tausende Sonnen.

Und wieder glitten Minervas Gedanken ab. Bilder und Szenen glitten durch ihr Bewusstsein, in denen sie Mione nah gewesen war. Der Tag, an dem sie sich bei ihrer Professorin ausgeweint hatte, als ihre Grossmutter gestorben war, hunderte Gelegenheiten in denen sie ihre Professorin um Rat bat, hitzige Diskussionen die Minerva so genoss, das offene und stets so wissbegierige Gesicht das sie ansah, die kleinen Andeutungen eines Lächelns bei Minervas Humor, das offene Lachen über einen Witz, die goldbraunen Augen, so voller Wärme und Vertrauen. Niemals würde Minerva irgendetwas tun, dass dieses Vertrauen zerstören konnte. Mione schätzte sie , und das war mehr als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Wenn nur diese schmerzhafte Sehnsucht endlich verschwinden würde ..

"Professor? Professor McGonagall.. "

Minerva schrak hoch, die Halle war bereits leer, bis auf sie und diese atemberaubende Schönheit vor sich, die mit grossen, besorgten Augen auf sie hinabsah.

"Geht es ihnen nicht gut Professor? Kann ich etwas für sie tun?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Minervas Gesicht

"Nein Miss Granger, es ist schon in Ordnung, mir fehlt nichts."

Sie erhob sich und blickte mit völliger Selbstbeherrschung in Miones Augen.

"Es ist alles bestens, lassen sie uns gehen. Ihre Kameraden warten bestimmt schon auf sie"

Minerva wandte sich ab und wollte gerade den Tisch verlassen, als ein plötzlicher Schwindel sie überkam. Die letzen Nächte waren nicht gerade erholsam gewesen, zu oft hatte Mione in ihren Gedanken herumgespukt. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung griff Minerva nach dem Tisch um sich festzuhalten, doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, lag ein warmer Arm fest um ihre Taille geschlungen.

"Miss Granger, ich .. "

Weiter kam Minerva nicht, warme Lippen hatten sich so sanft und fragend auf ihre gelegt, dass es sie fast schmerzte. Oh, dieses dumme Mädchen, sie konnte doch nicht ..

Aber sie tat es. Langsam wurde Miones Kuss intensiver, ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen als wolle sie nicht sehen, wenn Minerva sie zurückstiess.

Aber konnte sie das?

Wollte sie das?

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben warf Minerva McGonagall ihre selbst auferlegten Regeln über Bord und erwiderte Miones zärtlichen Liebesbeweis. Es gab keinen Zweifel an ihren Gefühlen.

Es würde nicht einfach werden, aber sie waren Gryffindors, bekannt für ihren Mut und ihre Zähigkeit.

Minerva löste sich von ihrer Geliebten und blickte in die schönsten Augen die sie je gesehen hatte.

"Hermione" ihre Stimme klang heiser

"Bist du dir sicher ? Ich .. "

In Miones Augen schlich sich die selbe Strenge, die sie bei ihrer Minerva immer so bewundert hatte

"Wollen sie mich beleidigen Professor?"

Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht. Natürlich war Hermione Granger sich sicher. Sonst hätte sie nicht so gehandelt.

"Frohe Weihnachten Minerva"

War das letzte , dass Mione sagen konnte bevor sie sich berauscht vom Glück in den Armen ihrer Geliebten hingab.


End file.
